Stress Relief
by Slanessh
Summary: Kat asks Carter to give her some "Relief". Rated M for explicit Sex scenes, (Lemons)
1. Chapter 1 Carter

**Mature content warning: Attention this story contains extremely graphic sexual content reader discretion is advised. **

It was a quiet night on the UNSC Antioch, the frigate had just barely escaped a Covenant ambush after picking up survivors from a colonie. Among these survivors was Noble Team. The last of the pelicans landed in the hanger bay, Medics rushed to help the wounded out of them. Noble Team disembarked from their transport.

"Man I'm hungry who's up for heading to the mess hall?" Jun asked in his usual witty tone.

"I'm down for that" Replied Emile.

"Same here" Said Thom, The team then made their way to the mess hall, which only housed a few ODTSs and Marines, They all got their food and sat at the nearest booth,. They all began eating while making conversation. Emile was naturally talking about the amount of covenant he killed before Jun cut him off with his overwatch skills.

Kat was the only one who remained quiet, from time to time shooting looks at Carter.

Carter then proceeded to take a swig of his coffee, Kat then nudged her foot against his which made him look at her, Once again she gave him a lustful look, he was confused he didn't know what she meant. He shrugged it off and then went back to talking to Thom.

Kat then finished her food and left the booth, Leaving only a piece of paper on the table, Carter was intrigued by this behaviour from his second in command, he reached over and picked up the slip of paper. His name was written on it. He unfolded the paper it read, '_Meet me in my room in 15 minutes' _Carter was confused but he wanted to know what she wanted, he excused himself from the table and went in the direction that Kat went in. Walking through the hallways was like walking through a labyrinth. He eventually came to the ODST barracks, one trooper was outside the door playing video games on his touchscreen device. Carter stopped to inquire about Kat's whereabouts.

"Hey trooper I got a question"

"Yeah sure what is it sir?"

"Did you see a female spartan come through here she's 6 foot 9 has short black hair and blue eyes?"

The trooper answered almost immediately.

"Yeah she went down the north corridor and made a left towards the officers quarters"

"Thanks" Carter followed the troopers directions until he came to the officers quarters he then moved over the room that had her name on it. He knocked on the door a few times before she opened it.

"Hello" Said Kat her voice was filled with lust.

"Hey Kat so what did you want me for?" Carter asked with extreme curiosity. Kat pulled him into the room and locked the door behind them. Carter at this point was extremely confused. He needed and explanation.

"Kat whats going on here?" Carter said with an assertive tone.

"Carter I ...I need some relief" Carter was still confused.

"What do you mean by relief?" Kat then got annoyed.

"Oh my god do I have to spell it out for you, I want to have sex with you!" Carter was now extremely shocked but yet slightly turned on, He had always found Kat to be attractive and whenever he could, he would always try to get a glimpse at her ass. '_Fuck it she's so fucking hot, I'd be a fool not to fuck her'_

Carter then spoke up.

"Really, well then what are we waiting for lets fuck!" Kat slowly yet seductively walked over to Carter and within seconds their lips were on one another. A sloppy yet passionate kiss broke out between the two. Kat's tongue licked Carter's lips begging for entrance, he gladly obliged, their tongues were exploring each others mouths. This was an extreme turn on for the both of them. After a few minutes Kat broke the kiss.

"Ok enough with the foreplay" Kat moved over to the light panel to edit the lights she made them turn a dark red. Kat began to strip her armor off, carter did the same taking of their gauntletts, chest armor and all other pieces of armor, Now they were both in their skin tight rubber under suits. Carter stared in awe at Kat's enormous boobs. Kat noticed that Carter was staring at her boobs.

"You like them baby?" She said in an extremely seductive voice.

"Is that even a question, HELL YES" Cater said in an extremely excited voice.

Kat giggled before seductively unzipping her undersuit, This was getting too much for Carter and as a result of this he got an erection. Kat saw the tent that was pitched in his pants and giggled again. Finally she removed her undersuit revealing her naked body. She then gestured for Carter to come over to her, He did as he was instructed, when he made it to Kat he immediately grabbed on to her left breast as he massaged it with his hand, this made Kat moan in pleasure. Kat then proceeded to unzip Carter's undersuit and toss it aside, Kat scanned him from head to toe, He was the perfect choice perfect muscles, six pack not to mention his 7 inch cock which she would enjoy pleasuring. They then broke out into a long kiss. Carter then grabbed Kat's huge ass and slapped it, Kat pressed herself against Cater feeling his manhood. She then broke the kiss and got on her knees, Carter knew what was about to happen so he leaned back and let his woman do her thing. Kat grabbed Carters manhood and placed it in her warm mouth sucking it aggressively while using her tongue to lick his tip, her hand moved his shaft up and down, Carter moaned in pleasure. Kat's tongue swirled around the throbbing cock that was in her mouth. Carter's hands wandered down to Kat's breasts as he fondled with them she viciously pleasured his cock with her mouth and tongue

She then removed the member from her mouth to lick the shaft Carter was enjoying every second of the blowjob Kat spat out a mix of her saliva and Carter's pre cum onto her partners manhood before licking it off and swallowing it "Mmmhh tastes so fucking good" Kat purred then she licked it again and went back to sucking Carter's cock deepthroating it ,when Kat was finished providing oral sex to her partner she stood up and made her way to the bed were she placed her hands on the edge of it and bent over exposing her ass and vagina to Carter.

"Come on baby I won't wait all day" Said Kat as she shook her ass Carter walked over and entered her womanhood. Kat moaned in pleasure, Carter began thrusting slowly but then picked up the pace and went faster, Kat was experiencing pleasure like no other.

"Fuck me harder!" Screamed Kat as her grip on the bed sheets tightened Carter then began slapping her ass which made her moan even more. Carter kept thrusting fast. "Yes, yes so fucking good!" Kat moaned.

After awhile Kat got bored of the current position, She pulled Carters member out of her womanhood and pushed him onto the bed, then she mounted her man and they assumed a cowgirl position. Kat moved her hips in unison with Carter's thrusts, Carter was mesmerized by the way her tits bounced up and down as he fucked her he took his hands off her ass and placed them on her breasts. Carter was enjoying every minute of this.

Kat then dismounted and wrapped her tits around Carter's cock and moving them up and down. Carter moaned and groaned in pleasure, she squeezed her breasts around the penis and moved her boobs faster and faster. Carter was on his way to an orgasm so he pulled his member out of his partners breasts, positioned her in a butterfly position and fucked her fast and hard.

"Oh my God keep going don't stop" Screamed Kat. Carter estimated he would have maybe another 2 minutes before he would cum. Kat was screaming in pleasure her hands firmly gripped the bed sheets, Carter kept thrusting, his hands had a firm grip on her breasts.

"Kat I ...I'm gonna " Kat pulled Carter out of her and got on her knees she then opened her mouth, stuck her tongue out and began to stimulate Carters manhood

"Come on, you know you want to give it to me" Kat said these words made Carter go over the edge and within seconds hot cum filled Kats mouth.

"Mmmmm so fucking good" Kat said as she swallowed the load.

Carter lay on the bed exhausted, However Kat was getting ready to get into the shower

"So can I sleep with you tonight?" Carter asked.

"No fucking way" Kat shouted, "I only asked you for sex its not like we love each other, now get out of my room before someone puts two and two together and realizes you followed me to my room so we could have sex" Carter did as he was told he left Kat as she got into her shower.

**Thats it for now Noble Six/Kat chapter coming whenever the fuck I get around to doing it.**


	2. Chapter 2 Six

It's been nearly one month since Thom was killed in action, the entire team were still grieving,everyone had their methods of coping, Emile however wasn't the same. he secluded himself from the rest of the Spartans. Jun well ...Jun didn't talk much after Thom died, Jorge was upset but he was helping everyone else get through. Kat and Carter however met up more frequently to have sex, that was their way of coping with all of the stress and pain, They tried to have sex at least four times a week. Two nights in Kat's room and then two nights in Carter's room. The sex however was more aggressive than their previous nights spent with each other when Thom was alive. It was a stormy night on Reach rain bombarded against the base's walls Kat and Carter were in Kat's room having intense sex, They were in a cradle position, Carter was thrusting into Kat with extreme aggression, each thrust earning the appropriate moan from Kat "Fuck, yes fuck me hard just like that" Kat moaned as Carter relentlessly pounded Kat's pussy, Carter grabbed Kat's tits and squeezed them earning another moan from Kat. Carter felt the urge to cum, without warning he pulled out of Kat and ejaculated all over Kat's stomach sending hot streams of cum onto his partners belly with a few of his shots of cum landing on her tits. Kat moaned loudly when she felt the warm cum land on her. After Carter dumped his load she spread all of the cum that landed on her all over her body, coating herself in it. She then gestured for him to come over to her, Carter crawled over to Kat. Kat immediately grabbed Carter's dick and licked all of the remaining cum of his tip and shaft.

"So our new Six is arriving tomorrow" Carter said as Kat finished licking his cock, "Oh really" Kat said with excitement in her voice. " Have you read his file" Carter said as he got under the covers. "Only the parts that weren't covered in black ink" Kat said as she ran her fingers up Carter's shaft. "I think you'll find him to your liking" Carter said as he reached over to his pants and pulled a data pad out of the pocket and handed it to Kat. What was on the pad was their new members file. Kat read over it and was impressed by his record '_Oh my god he's a hyper lethal'_ Kat thought to herself as she read over the file, she felt aroused just by reading the things their new guy has done. "He seems to be a very capable individual" Kat said as she got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

**Timeskip**

A warthog rolled up towards a small UNSC base camp, Out stepped a spartan clad in blood red armor, '_I hope my new team are a bunch of chill people' _the spartan thought to himself as he walked towards the small bunker, He passed the falcons and saw Jun looking at him Six didn't pass any regards to him. He stepped into the bunker and saw another Emile sharpening his knife on his shoulder pad. He was about to step in but he was stopped by Kat as she blocked his path with her arm. Six looked over at Kat '_Hello beautiful'_ Six thought to himself as he looked at Kat, Carter came over to Noble Six and began talking to him then they went over to the falcons.

**Timeskip**

It has been 2 months since Noble Team received their new member everyone seemed to like him especially Kat they all survived the battle of Reach and where now on Earth awaiting further instructions. It was early in the morning and Kat was in the gym doing her standard exercises. She was in her sports bra and yoga pants. Kat was running on the treadmill and was doing fairly well when she heard the door to the gym open, she looked over and saw it was Six who came in. Kat blushed looking at him. She didn't want to tell anyone but back when Six and Kat were in training together, she had a huge crush on him and she was pretty sure he had a crush on her. Six was only wearing a pair of black shorts so his muscular torso was on full display. Kat looked at him and thought to herself '_Wow he's changed a lot, he used to be a fairly skinny kid but now he's ripped'_ Kat also noticed all of the scars he had."Hey Kat" Six said as he went over to do pull ups. "Hey Anthony" Kat said as she got off the treadmill "I didn't know you also liked early morning Gym routines" Kat added as she took a drink of water from her bottle. "I figure it's a good way to start the day" Six said. Kat nodded in agreement. Kat's timer went off and she walked over to her backpack and reset her timer, and then made her way to the weight rack and picked a weight up and started doing squats. Six looked over towards Kat and admired her curvy figure. '_Damn she's really fucking hot_' Six thought to himself as he continued to do his pull ups.

After two hours They both finished up in the gym and were ready to leave Kat and Six were walking over to the mess hall to grab breakfast but then a warthog drove by and drove over a puddle of muddy water that Kat and Six were walking by as a result of this they were drenched in the filthy water. Six got pissed and flipped the warthog off. "Dammit" Kat said as she looked at herself. "Looks like we're gonna need to take a shower" Kat added as Six and Kat walked back to their quarters. "Kat one problem" Six said as he caught up to Kat "Yeah what is it Anthony?" Kat replied. "I don't have a shower in my room." Kat realized that he was assigned the smallest room along their corridor. A cheeky grin came over Kat's face "That's fine, we can take a shower together in my room" Six's eyes widened after hearing what Kat said "But Kat shouldn't I go in after you're done?" Six said " No, there is not enough hot water for two separate showers." Kat said as she looked back at six. "I don't mind having a cold shower, we got them all the time back in training" Six protested "Awh what a gentleman" Kat replied, she then took Six's hand in hers "But don't be so afraid, I don't bite" Kat said seductively. The two made it to Kat's room and entered, Six looked really nervous, Kat took her clothes off and threw them in the wash basket Six stared in awe at Kat's flawless body. "Did you leave your magnum in your pants or are you just happy to see me" Kat said, Six finally snapped out of his trance and looked down at his crotch and saw that his penis was semi erect, Six blushed hard and looked away from Kat completely embarrassed "Sorry, sorry, sorry" Six quickly blurted out Kat giggled at Six and looked at him lovingly "Awh you are so cute when you're embarrassed" Kat said as she went into the Bathroom and turned on the shower. "Are you coming or do I have to drag you in here" Kat said as she placed all of the ointments and body washes on the shower's shelf. Six walked into the bathroom forgetting to remove his shorts. Kat looked over and saw her crush standing in the doorway "Oh trying to play hard to get are we"? Kat said as she walked over to Six and removed his shorts for him, Six's breathing became heavier and his heart pounded out of his chest. "Come on big boy the hot water won't be here all day" Kat said as she gestured for Six to come over to her, Six stepped into the shower and allowed Kat to get most of the water. Kat turned around and let her backside face Six. Six couldn't help but stare at Kat's ass, Six's penis became fully erect at this point "Anthony" Kat said as she looked over her shoulder. "Yeah Kat" Six said nervously, Kat reached over to the shelf and took a bottle of body soap of the shelf and handed it to Six "Could you wash me"

Six took the bottle from Kat and poured some of the soap into his hands and then finally ran his hands over her smooth back, Kat moaned when she felt Six's hands against her skin, Six at this point was getting really aroused, finally he finished soaping Kat's back, Kat then turned to face him. "Now can you do my front?" She purred, without hesitation Six poured more soap onto his hands and ran them all over Kat's torso earning more moans from Kat. Six couldn't believe how soft her skin was.

"My turn" said Kat, she then reached over and grabbed the soap from Six and poured some into her hands and immediately spread the soap over his chest. Kat's eyes then met Six's and they stared into each other with nothing but love in their eyes, Six grabbed Kat's waist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss Kat moaned loudly when Six pressed his soft and smooth lips against hers Kat savored the taste of her new found love and for nearly 10 minutes they were just kissing each other. Kat eventually broke the kiss to ask him the big question. "Anthony, you ready?" Six knew what she was referring to and without hesitation he replied "As ready as I'll ever be Kitten" Kat's face lit up in a bright red she remembered Six called her Kitten all the time in training and she adored him for it, Kat quickly kissed Six on the lips before kneeling down, Kat grabbed onto his dick and before placing it in her mouth she asked him one more time "Anthony are you sure you want this?" Six looked down "Kat I know I want this" Kat smiled and without hesitation began sucking him off Six moaned loudly as he felt Kat's tongue run all over his shaft, Kat moaned herself, she wasn't expecting Six's dick to be 9 inches long maybe it was because she was so used to Carter's seven incher but needless to say it was a welcome surprise, Kat used her hand to move Six's shaft up and down effectively stimulating his manhood Six couldn't express the pleasure he was experiencing it was like Kat was a professional pornstar. Kat engulfed Six's entire member in her mouth burying it to the hilt. Six let out gasps of pleasure.

After about 10 minutes Six couldn't hold back anymore and came in Kat's mouth,Kat swallowed all of his seed, making sure she got every last drop, She stood up and looked him in the eye's "You taste great" She said, she was about to step out of the shower but Six grabbed her wrist and pulled her back in "Oh I'm not done with you Kitten" He said, Kat was extremely surprised that Six still was able to fuck after an orgasm usually Carter would only be able to handle one orgasm before getting tired, "Really, well then hurry up big boy and make me happy" Kat said as she pressed herself against Six making sure to grind her vagina against his dick which sent shock waves of arousal through their bodies, Six slid into Kat and they both let out a moan Kat wrapped her legs around Six's waist allowing for deeper penetration Six began thrusting into Kat fast though he made sure Kat wasn't feeling any pain, he couldn't stand to see her in pain it made him feel sick, Kat moaned and dug her fingernails into Six's back, Kat and Six lovingly stared into each others eyes and passionately kissed each other Kat continuing to moan loudly. They both got out of the shower as soon as the water turned cold.

Kat was now on the floor her legs spread wide apart as Six thrusted into her with great speed and passion, Kat was moaning louder than she ever had in her entire life, Six knew he found Kat's G spot and kept going determined to make Kat orgasm. Kat continued to scream in pleasure she didn't care if the person in the next room could hear her and Six all she cared about was Six. The two were a match made in heaven with Kat moving her hips in rhythm with Six's thrusts. Kat for the first time in her life felt the urge to cum, "Kat" Six said as he bombarded her vagina "Yeah Anthony?" Six looked over to Kat, "I'm gonna cum" ."So am I" Kat said, "Should I pull out?" Kat looked up at Six "No it's okay you can cum in me" Six looked back at Kat "But Kat wont that make you pregnant?" Kat looked over and giggled "No it's okay I took a birth control pill a few days ago so dump as much as you want in me babe" Six lay down on top of Kat and kissed her again both of their tongues entered their mouths and a dance of fiery passion ensued between their tongues, finally both of them couldn't take it any more and they both orgasmed Six's cum filling Kat's womb. Their orgasms were in quick successions, so close in fact that neither could tell who went first. They now layed on the floor holding each other close, neither wanted to speak fearing they would ruin the moment. The mixture of Kat and Six's bodily fluids spilled out of Kat's vagina and onto the floor. "Kat" Six said as he looked into her ice blue eyes. "Yeah Anthony" Kat said back "I love you, and that was amazing" Kat looked at Six holding back tears of joy "I love you too Anthony" Without hesitation Six kissed Kat again. "So do you want to curl up in bed and watch Adult Swim?" Kat asked "Fuck yeah" Six said both of them walked out of the bedroom and got under the covers of Kat's bed and tunred the TV on. "Kat" Six said "Yeah" she said back "Does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Kat looked over to Six "I guess it does" Kat said back and they both began watching the TV, now only one thing was left for Kat to do, tell Carter that she is now in a relationship with Six, easier said than done.

**This may be continued lemme know if you wanna see more.**


End file.
